<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts Musical by AmyRoseMikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874041">Hogwarts Musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRoseMikaelson/pseuds/AmyRoseMikaelson'>AmyRoseMikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, High School Musical (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRoseMikaelson/pseuds/AmyRoseMikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole lot of complaints about muggle studies getting everything wrong about muggles, the teachers get an idea, and four students are chosen to become the stars in every school play. The world did not see this coming but it would change the wizarding world forever, or so they hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Parvati Patil/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One too many complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU- No Voldemort, James and Lily live, Pettigrew does not exist and muggle raised kids know how to sing.</p><p>This is going to be set in 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden Trio's 4th year.</p><p>The Wizarding World has it's good parts. You know; magic, potions, being part of a world that many people don't know actually exist and feeling as if a part of you is missing when you leave it. </p><p>However, for most people, it has it's down sides; The currency is confusing, robes as fashion, candlelight instead of lamps, no electricity, no Wi-Fi, quills and parchments. They hate that it is stuck in the medieval ages. </p><p>These people would people the witches and wizards that grew up in the muggle world. The kids don't want to carry books around everywhere when they could have the pages on their laptop, they wanted to be able to contact their parents and muggle friends instantly instead of waiting days for a letter and they didn’t want to miss out anything important that's happening in the muggle world.</p><p>A few of them made their frustration known when they were in muggle studies. A girl named Lydia, a Ravenclaw, pointed out that everything that they were being taught happened years ago in the muggle world and didn't know what was related to anything of importance. A Hufflepuff named Rebekah, agreed almost instantly. They were both brought up in the muggle world.</p><p>The muggle studies teacher, Professor Lana Yates, decided to bring it up in the next staff meeting. And she did, they all had a lengthy discussion about how to approach the subject to the students. Very few of the professors had ventured into the muggle world, and even less of them knew parts of it. Flitwick was the one to tell them about something he enjoyed whilst there and it gave them all the idea.</p><p>“Who should we get involved?” Yates asked.</p><p>“Anyone that was raised in the muggle world and wants to make a difference.” Dumbledore replied.</p><p>“I know four people that would love to make a difference for the good of the wizarding world.” McGonagall spoke up after a few minutes of silent thinking.</p><p>And the story starts now, during the next day.</p><p>Slytherin and Gryffindor students were nearing the end of charms class when Professor Flitwick asked “Can Miss Granger and Patil, along with Mr's Finnigan and Thomas, stay behind please? There is something I need to discuss with you, do not worry, you four are not in trouble.” He added, putting an end to the fake rumours and the snickering.</p><p>“Do you want us to wait Hermione?” Harry asked for both him and Ron.</p><p>“No, it's ok. You guys go on ahead. I'll meet up with you both later.” She told them. The two hesitated for a few moments before leaving the classroom. Hermione walked up to the front of the room with the others, each of the wondering what was going on.</p><p>Seamus was the one to speak up, “You wanted to see us, Professor?” </p><p>“Yes. I have a proposition for you four. The other Professors and I had a staff meeting recently. The Muggle Studies professor had a complaint from a few muggle raised students saying that she didn't know anything about the muggle world and that we aren't, as they said ‘keeping up with the times'. So we have come up with a decision to create a club for muggle raised students to teach the school everything we don't know, but in a creative way that doesn't involve sitting in a classroom and teaching them like us teachers do.”</p><p>“By saying creative, what does that mean exactly?” Dean wondered.</p><p>“Well, I have ventured into the Muggle world a few times. I went to, I believe it was called a play, at a theatre. People on stage acting, singing songs and dancing. Learning their lines from scripts and wearing different costumes. I found very entertaining and enlightening.” The teacher smiled brightly. “I told the others about it and they agreed that we should create a Performing Arts club for just the students who grew up in that world.”</p><p>“And you want us to be part of it?” Parvati asked in shock.</p><p>“I want you four to have the lead roles in every play!” He said excitedly.</p><p>The kids glanced at each other nervously. “How does this benefit us?” Hermione questioned.</p><p>“Doing this can bring the wizarding world the change it needs to thrive more. We don't want new students to be unhappy with the ‘old fashioned’ way we do things. You children could be the start of a revolution that we so desperately need. And it has the bonuses of less homework, different classes, going into the muggle world for trips and since all four of you are top of every class, you could take your O.W.L’s now if you wanted whilst your classmates do it next year. You could basically have next year just working on the plays when the other students are studying.” </p><p>The group was frowning slightly at the thought of the benefits, less stress and trips into the world they missed sometimes. That dragged them in to saying they would do it. On one hand, it seemed unfair to everyone else. But it would benefit the wizarding world if they knew more about their own and how advanced it is compared to the world that is basically trapped in the medieval era. And there was the dramatic part about them being able to do their O.W.L's. ‘That couldn't be true.’ They each thought.</p><p>“You do realise you four are working on separate studies than the rest of your year, you are working at seventh year level work.” The teens mouths dropped. “How did you all not know that? Surely one us must have told you?” They shook their heads to the side at the same time. “Well, now you know that you could do your N.E.W.T's next year. The Ministry approved of this after seeing your grades from the past years.”</p><p>After taking a few deep breaths at the realisation, Parvati asked, “Sir, you said different classes. What would those classes be?”</p><p>“Dance, singing and acting classes. You would learn everything that is needed for Performing Arts.” </p><p>“Who would be teaching us?” Seamus asked next.</p><p>“Someone who is a Muggleborn and one of my favourite ones from the time the Marauders graced our halls. Miss Granger, you would know her personally from visiting one of your best friends during the Christmas holidays.” </p><p>“Lily?! I mean Mrs Potter?!” Hermione smiled brightly when the teacher nodded. “I'm in.”</p><p>“Perfect. What about the three of you?” Flitwick looked at the others.</p><p>“I'll do it.” Seamus stated, taking a glance at Hermione.</p><p>“I'm in. You had me at less homework.” Dean told the Professor with a joking smile.</p><p>“I can't leave Hermione being the only girl and dealing with those two alone. I accept the proposition.” Parvati commented.</p><p>“You'll get you new class schedules tomorrow and information on when you can take your O.W.L's at a later date.”</p><p>The students looked at one another in excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily and her marauders were sat in the living room of the Potter mansion. James insisted that Remus and Sirius live there with him as they were family too. One put up more of a fight than the other (Remus), the other seemed happy that he not only got to live with his brother, in everything but blood, but got to annoy Lily on a daily basis like an older brother would.</p><p>It was also fun to tag team with her against James. She was so very creative with pranks.</p><p>The family were just laughing at old stories from their time a Hogwarts, basically all the times James epically failed at getting Lily to go on a date with him and he ended up in the hospital wing on more than one occasion as a result, when a tapping sound came from the window. </p><p>“It's Minnie’s owl! Harry is in trouble again.” Sirius gasped dramatically.</p><p>“James! Why did you have to corrupt our son with your troublemaking?!” Lily exclaimed.</p><p>Remus, during the talking, got up and let the owl in. The animal flew into the room and dropped the letter onto Lily’s lap before perching itself on the table.</p><p>“What did Harry do now?!” The boys asked excitedly, wondering if they had done something as stupid as he did in school.</p><p>“It's not about Harry... it's about Hermione and three other Gryffindors.”</p><p>The men looked at each other in confusion, ‘What does this have to do with us?’ they thought.</p><p>The red head had a look of surprise on her face before it turned into a large grin. “Several Muggle raised students have complained about the school being ‘in the dark ages' and wizards not knowing anything about the Muggle world. They have decided to create a performing arts class for everyone muggle raised and the four Gryffindors want to be part of it.”</p><p>“Hermione and three others. So what does this have to do with us?” The marauders asked.<br/>“They want me to be the Performing Arts professor.” Lily had a bright smile plastered to her face.</p><p>“It make sense they would want you. You're a muggleborn, you're really smart and you know exactly what you're doing. As a bonus, you have a big supporter in a small package at your side, Hermione.” James told his wife.</p><p>Sirius snorted and said “I thought you were going to say Flitwick!”</p><p>“Make that two supporters at your side, along with us and Harry who have your back.”</p><p>Remus frowned slightly and asked “Why a performing arts class? Why not hire a muggleborn for the muggle studies job?”</p><p>“It’s a creative way of learning. No writing down notes, no homework and no listening to a teacher drone on technology. Everyone would just have to watch the show to learn about the muggle world.” Lily told the werewolf. “Wouldn't all of us have preferred to watch a play about wizarding history instead of listening to Binns bore us death?”</p><p>"Definitely would have preferred that. I would've got better grades in my history of magic exams." Sirius commented.</p><p>Lily bit her lip and asked "Should I say yes?"</p><p>"Lils, you basically just told us it was a good idea to have a class like this and we know that Minnie made a good choice to ask you to be the teacher. Now you can either say yes or us three would have to forge your handwriting in a letter saying how much you love the idea and that you agreed to teach the class, which way do want this to go?" Remus raised an eyebrow at his sister.</p><p>Lily tilted her head to the right in thought, winced slightly and drawled out the word 'Yeah.' Before saying "I wouldn't put it past you guys to make the letter sound inappropriate. I'll do it myself. Besides, McGonagall would know if you three wrote it and she would come here and give you all detention despite us not being her students anymore, you guys know she would." When she finished talking, she stood up from the couch and walked into the office, that was opposite the living room, and got to writing her reply.  </p><p>Lily Potter was already planning her lessons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>